KWTI
KWTI is a CW affiliate in Amarillo, TX. It broadcasts on Channel 21. Syndicated programming on KWTI includes: My Name Is Earl, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Supernanny, and Maury among others. History KWTI signed on the air back on May 21st, 1984 and signed on as an Independent and with the original call letters KCLQ. KCLQ remained as an Independent for nearly 10 years up until 1993 when the newly formed PTEN network signed on. KWTI switched affiliations from Independent to PTEN. KWTI remained as an affiliate of PTEN for merely 2 years up until 1995 when the newly formed networks UPN and The WB signed on. KCLQ switched affiliations yet again, this time switching to be with UPN and changed the call letters from KCLQ to KUPA (UP'N '''A'marillo). KUPA remained as an affiliate of UPN for 11 years until 2006 when The WB and UPN ceased operations and merged off to form The CW and MyNetwork TV. KUPA switched affiliations yet again, this time switching from UPN to MyNetwork TV and changed call letters from KUPA to KWTI. KWTI remained as an affiliate of MyNetwork TV for 8 years until December 31st, 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KWTI switched affiliations yet again from MyNetwork TV to The CW, switching with KAMY. KWTI has since remained as an affiliate of The CW. On July 20, 2016, CBS Television Stations sold KWTI along with KDIM and KGFD to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. Programming Schedule Station ID History *TV 21 is KCLQ Amarillo. Serving You The Best! (1984-1987) *You're Watching TV 21. KCLQ Amarillo. (1984-1987; alternate) *You're Watching KCLQ Channel 21 Amarillo. We're Something to See! (1987-1990) *KCLQ, Keep Your Eyes on Us! (1990-1995) *You're Watching KCLQ Amarillo. (1990-1995; alternate) *You're Watching UPN 21. Where Finest Entertainment is At. (1995-1997) *This is UPN 21. KUPA Amarillo. (1995-2002; alternate) *This is UPN 21. Television for U! (1997-2001) *This is KUPA UPN 21. Serving the High Plains. (2001-2002) *UPN Amarillo, The Hit Choice! (2002-2006) *My 21 is Whatcha Wanna Watch! (2006-2010) *Want Great Television for the Whole Family? Get it On My 21! KWTI Amarillo. (2010-2014) *TV Worth Watching.You're Watching KWTI, CW 21 Amarillo. (2015-2016) *This is CW 21. KWTI Amarillo. A Berfield/Willis Station. (2016-present; alternative) '''Digital Television Logos KCLQID84.png|KCLQ ID from 1984-1989 KCLQID89.png|KCLQ ID from 1989-1995 KUPA 1995.png|KUPA logo from 1995-2002 KUPA 2002.png|KUPA logo from 2002-2006 KWTI current logo.png|KWTI logo from 2006-2014 KWTI-EyeOpener-Promo.png Station Slogans *''Channel 21, Your Movie Station'' (1984-1986) *''We're Something to See on Channel 21 (1986-1990) *''Keep Your Eyes on Us ''(1990-1996, the station kept this slogan when joining UPN in 1995) * ''You're Watching UPN 21. The New United Paramount Network ''(January-March 1995; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''You're Watching UPN 21. The United Paramount Network ''(March 1995-1998; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *''Welcome Home to a UPN 21 Night (1996-1999, unrelated to the CBS ad campaign from 1996-1997) * UPN 21, Entertainment with More Fun (1996-1997; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * U. P, Nnnnnn 21! ''(1997-1998; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''You're Watching UPN 21. ''(1998-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''This is UPN 21. ''(1999-2000; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''You're Watching U! P! N! UPN 21. ''(2000-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *''Get It on UPN 21 ''(1999-2002; unrelated to UPN ad campaign from 2002-2006) * ''UPN 21, Extreme Television. ''(2001-2002; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *''Get It on UPN Amarillo ''(2002-2006, localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''UPN Amarillo, Turn It Up. ''(2002-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''UPN Amarillo, Fun Entertainment. ''(2003-2004; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''UPN Amarillo, It's Time For U. ''(2004-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) * ''UPN Amarillo, U are what U watch. ''(2005-2006; localized version of UPN ad campaign) *''My Shows are on My21 ''(2006-2015) *''CW 21, TV Now ''(2015-2016) *''CW 21, Dare to Defy. (2016-present) Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 21 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1984 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation